Kevin Emantsalon
Kevin Emantsalon is a supporting character in Fusionmind. Kevin grew up in the United States of America, and after what can be assumed as his death, caused by a house fire, he was brought to a country called Emanon, where he continuously trained himself in exotic sciences. Sometime in the mid-1990s in a different universe, he gained the ability to jump between universes. According to Freddy Kapsick, Kevin has visited over 1,000 different universes since he first learned to do so, however, he mostly spends his time in a few set universes, with most of his time spent in his home universe. Biography Early life and family Kevin was born in an unknown year in the United States of America as the youngest of three siblings, having an older brother named Robert and an older sister named Tiffany. Not much is known about Kevin's childhood other than the fact that he and his siblings died in a house fire during their late teenage years. Post-death After their deaths, the three were transported to Emanon and stayed connected, but went their separate ways, pursuing careers and personal dreams. Eventually, they made it into a high-ranking position in Emanon's government, being classified as "leaders," who connect and support with the citizens of the country. This allowed Kevin to study deeper and secretive projects due to his obsession with science. Kevin discovers Universe-Jumping Sometime during the mid-1990s, Kevin discovered the ability to jump universes, and he disappeared for nearly the entirety of 1997 exploring otherworldly realms and locations. This caused him to develop inhuman strength and also resulted in him becoming horribly malformed--he lost his eyes, multiple teeth, grew several feet, had his reproductive organs removed, and had his flesh turned to a crackly surface that, according to Kevin himself, "feels like wax paper." He also lost the ability to grow hair and had several large spikes impounded into his skull. His siblings and colleagues were extremely disappointed with what had happened to Kevin, but an unknown associate decided to put Kevin's new eldritch abilities to good use, having him take out several large threats to multiple universes. Kevin apparently gave up on Universe-Jumping from 2002 to 2015 in his home universe for an unknown reason. Once he began again, he found two unique universes, one of which was the universe Fusionmind takes place in. Not much is known about the other universe. Kevin mentions something related to a war with a civilization of people addicted to Rubik's Cubes took place there, but not much else. When Kevin discovered Fusionmind's universe, he was immediately attacked by multiple law enforcement agencies due to his malformations. He began constructing a network of underground tunnels and machinery he refers to as "Kevin's Powerhouse," which are made of up hundreds of individual hideouts. He spends most of his time beneath Evo City in Modula. During the year Fusionmind takes place in (2763), it is likely only in the early 2020's in his home universe. He mentions a close friend named Mandy and some sort of irritating deal with a corrupt high school principal. Overview Appearance Kevin is an incredibly lanky individual with crackly skin and has several large spikes impounded into his head and arms. Despite the fact he has no eyes, Kevin can still see. He is missing a few teeth, likely from his troubles that occurred in different universes. Kevin isn't very heavily muscled, though still has more than enough physical strength to hold his own in a fistfight and he's capable of pulling himself up a ledge after hanging from straight arms. Several characters refer to him as a "big man," noting his tall stature. Many of his associates consider him to be of an "above average" build despite him being thinner than most other characters in the game. Personality and traits Kevin is very protective of his allies, though some doubt he's showing complete passion for anyone in this universe. Despite brutally murdering many people, he is a very friendly and polite individual, and has good manners. Kevin can be prone to violence after being provoked, and has an extreme temper when he is tricked or manipulated, though he is always willing to help unfortunate people, even those he merely meets in passing. Kevin exhibits an incredible hatred for conservative politicians and followers, who he considers to be living in the past. While the Confederate flag never appears in Fusionmind, Kevin states that in his home universes and other universes, he severely punishes people he sees flying the flag and apparently had a bonfire of Confederate flags in the early 2010's (in his home universe). He says he feels no guilt over killing white supremacists and neo-Nazis, saying every one of them should be locked up for terrorism. Kevin has a certain degree of pity for others, including random strangers and passers-by, and is always offering help to anyone who may need it. He is surprisingly calm when speaking to high-ranking authority figures, despite most all of them being very aggressive towards him. Trivia * While Kevin spends most of his time in his own universe and ones such as the Fusionmind universe, he is apparently very fond for many other universes, notably video games. Throughout his tunnels and hideouts, one can see many photographs and notes relating to other fictional universes, perhaps (hypothetically) making Kevin himself the biggest Easter Egg in all of gaming. One can see all of the other-universe locations he appears in here. Category:Characters Category:Universe-Jumpers Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Reanimated Characters